Blue Mage: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Weapons Sword :Lvl 1 Wax Sword +1/Onion Sword :Lvl 7 Sapara +1/Sapara :Lvl 13 Brass Xiphos +1 or ::Lvl 13 Scimitar +1 (Personally, I perfer a lower delay at lower levels. -? Whereas I prefer the higher DoT --Volkai) :Lvl 18 Flame Sword/Fire Sword :Lvl 22 Kaiser Sword (Drops from Dancing Weapons in Qufim Island. Skip this if you got Fire/Flame Sword.) :Lvl 24 Nadrs (Nice amount of damage with additional effect of poison. Good 'til 30) :Lvl 25 Anthos Xiphos (Excellent alternative or offhand for Nadrs, drops off Jeduah.) :Lvl 27 Gladius (If you obtained Nadrs, skip this one.) :Lvl 28 Mithran Scimitar :Lvl 30 Centurion's Sword (No matter what you used before 30, switch to this. Best DoT yet with Acc+ that'll enhance your spells)) or ::Lvl 30 Steel Kilij (first Kilij available. Better DoT than Cent's, with good MP+. Lacks the Acc+ though.) :Lvl 31 Buccaneer's Scimitar (Nice Damage, although has reasonably high delay compared to other swords at this level) AGI+2, Evasion+2 :Lvl 34 Republic Sword (Optional) HQ2 of Centurion's Sword. Nice upgrade if you can afford otherwise stick with Centurion's and/or Steel Kilij :Lvl 40 Combat Caster's Scimitar (higher DPS, buyable with CPs or ::Lvl 40 Immortal's Scimitar (has STR/INT+1 MP+10, quested. Dual wield this with one C.C. Scimitar) :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Scimitar +1/+2 (Optional. +2 has a significant DoT increase) :Lvl 47 Flame Blade/+1 or :Lvl 49 Crimson Blade (lower DoT but MP+10 and INT+5 for stronger MBs :Lvl 50 Immortal's Shotel (from ??? Sword from a Sergeant rank Assault) :Lvl 53 Darksteel Falchion or HQ Crescent Sword :Lvl 55 Musketeer Commander's Falchion (top notch DoT, again Acc+3 also enhances physical spells. Buyable with CPs.) ::Lvl 55: Wise Wizard's Anelace (only if you already have it from another job) ::Lvl 55: Kilij/Kilij +1 (Lower DoT, but MP+15/20, and an iconic BLU weapon) :Lvl 58 Bloody Blade/Carnage Blade :Lvl 60 Leech Scimitar (MP Drain and MP+12, with higher DoT than anything previous) or ::Lvl 60: Singh Kilij (MP+20) ::Lvl 60: Greed Scimitar (DEX+7, -1 for other stats) :Lvl 64 Jagdplaute (Better for offhand rather than main in dual-wielding.) :Lvl 65 Ifrit's Blade (Switch to this if you don't have Leech Scimitar, dual wield with Leech if you're /nin) ::Lvl 65: Aquan Slayer or Vermin Slayer or Darksteel Kilij :Lvl 67: Platinum Cutlass :Lvl 69 Wing Sword/+1 :Lvl 71 Senior Gold Musketeer's Scimitar (Optional. Buyable with CPs) :Lvl 72 Koggelmander (STR+4, DEX+4, High DPS. Excellent main or off-hand weapon. Obtained via Moblin Maze Mongers.) ::Lvl 72: Shiva's Shotel (Acc+8, INT+4. Very hard to get, requires beating Carbuncle Prime fight.) ::Lvl 72: Martial Anelace ::Lvl 72 Dissector (Poor damage, but +6% Critical hit rate for this weapon only) :Lvl 73 Perdu Hanger (Well considered to be the one of the best BLU weapon readily available, buyable with IS and Chief Sergeant rank) ::Lvl 73: Demon Slayer or Dragon Slayer (and their respective HQs) :Lvl 74 Fragarach (nice MP and accuracy bonuses, Lambton Worm drop) :Lvl 75 Hofud (Another weapon with MP Drain. However, it drops from Odin, so don't expect an easy time getting it.) ::Lvl75 Beast Slayer (MP+20, Dex+3, Vit+3) ::Lvl75 Wightslayer ---> Tizona Throwing Note: Since Blue Mage does not have any ranking with this skill, it is probably not really worth getting the best if you only need something to pull the mob. There are a variety of selections from which you can choose to implement into your particular build. The +1/+2 selections at level 43 were selected for their status benefits for the slot rather than their damage. :Lvl 1 Fortune Egg (Stats: +MP, +Vit) :Lvl 1 Orphic Egg (Latent +acc, +att with BRD song or COR roll. Nice to have for times when you have brd or cor in party) :Lvl 15 Rogetsurin (Pulling) :Lvl 20 Platoon Disc (Pulling) :Lvl 25 Morion Tathlum (Stats: +MP, +INT) :Lvl 28 Chakram (Pulling) :Lvl 30 RSE Sachets :::Elvaan: Attar Sachet/'Olibanum Sachet' (Stats: +STR) :::Hume: Millefleurs Sachet/'Balm Sachet' (Stats: +STR, +INT) :::TaruTaru: Sweet Sachet (Stats: +INT) :Lvl 43 Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1/+2 (Str+2/+3 in Conquest areas outside of nation's control; RAtk/RAcc+5 for Pulling) :Lvl 50 Mantra Coin (Stats: +MP) :Lvl 54 Smart Grenade (Hidden Effect +Atk obtainable from wotg quest Message on the Wind careful: can be thrown and lost) :Lvl 58 Tiphia Sting (Stats: +Acc, +Atk drops from NM Demonic Tiphia in Crawlers Nest) :Lvl 60 Bibiki Seashell (+4 Vit. Nice for Cannonball, and available through an easy quest) :Lvl 61 Death Chakram (BLU's Pulling the Strings drop, Enchantment: MP+5%) :Lvl 66 Phantom Tathlum (Stats: +MP, +INT) :Lvl 69 Goblin Cracker (Stats: +acc, +eva, drops from Blifnix Oilycheeks) :Lvl 70 Hedgehog Bomb (Stats: +MP, enmity-) :Lvl 70 White Tathlum (Stats: +HP, +MP, +Store TP, -enmity. Serket (S) drop, one of the best throwing piece) :Lvl 75 Aureole (Stats: +MAcc, if you need/want it. AV drop, so nearly impossible to get.) Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper, but Bone +1 offers Evasion bonuses. The only piece of HQ Lizard armor with a higher defense than its HQ Bone equivalent is the Body. Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 1 Cache-nez (For when you are tanking) :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 15 Republic Cap or :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 20 Trump Crown (MP+, HP+ dependent on current level) :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Emperor Hairpin|'Empress Hairpin' (good DEX+ for added Acc+, Eva+10 for when you pull hate) :Lvl 40 Electrum Hairpin (HP-10, MP+25) :Lvl 41 Voyager Sallet (+Str, +Dex) :Lvl 43 Valkyrie's Mask (MP+10 Atk+7) :Lvl 52 Super Ribbon (STR+1 DEX+1 acc+1 atk+1 MP+5 etc.) :Lvl 60 Magus Keffiyeh(BLU AF, will last until endgame) :Lvl 70 Optical Hat (+10acc/+10eva, good when +melee acc is needed) :Lvl 72 Enkidu's Cap :Lvl 75 Mirage Keffiyeh (Part of Relic AF set, Blue Magic Skill +) :Lvl 75 Walahra Turban (Easy to get, Haste+5%) or :Lvl 75 Homam Zucchetto (Proto-Omega drop, second only to...) or :Lvl 75 Morrigan's Coronal (Salvage drop, one of the best BLU head equip, but also the hardest to get.) :Lvl 75 Nashira Turban (Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness, RSE, Fourth Tunica, Iron Ram Jack Coat or Pilgrim Tunica :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail or ::Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Harness :Lvl 15 Bastokan Harness/Republic Harness (if you need the +MP, otherwise wait and get the Bone +1 set) :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or :Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 20 Baron's Saio (INT+1 MND+1 with decent DEF) :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness +1 (If you are tanking) :Lvl 27 Brass Scale Mail/Brass Scale Mail +1 or ::Lvl 27 Steam Scale Mail (Dropped from Geyser Lizard (NM) in Dangruf Wadi) :Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail or ::Lvl 30 Mercenary Captain's Doublet or ::Lvl 30 Strong Vest/Studded Vest :Lvl 33 Frost Robe (for those who need +MP) ::Lvl 33 Magna Bodice/Magna Jerkin (Elvaan RSE; +MP) ::Lvl 33 Wonder Kaftan (Tarutaru RSE; +STR +MND) :Lvl 34 Bastokan Scale Mail or ::Lvl 34 Republic Scale Mail or ::Lvl 34 Federation Doublet :Lvl 35 Padded Armor/Strong Harness or Gambison +1 ::Lvl 35 Bishop's Robe/Bishop's Robe +1 (for those who need +MP) ::Lvl 35 Macha's Coat :Lvl 37 Iron Scale Mail/Iron Scale Mail +1 or :Lvl 38 Cuir Bouilli/Cuir Bouilli +1 or ::Lvl 38 Mage's Robe (+MP) :Lvl 45 Brigandine +1 (+HP, +Str, +Dex, +Vit, +Agi, +Int, +Mnd, +Chr) ::Lvl 45 Brigandine (+HP, +Dex, +Vit) :Lvl 50 Cerise Doublet (From Brygid the Stylist Returns) :Lvl 53 Silken Coat (+HP, +MP) :Lvl 55 Jaridah Peti (-HP, +Acc, +Att) :Lvl 57 Scorpion Harness (+HP, +Acc, +Eva) :Lvl 58 Magus Jubbah (+HP, +MP, +Str, +Dex, Blue Magic Skill +15. Tops everything but the +1 for casting.) :Lvl 59 Vermillion Cloak/Royal Cloak (Auto Refresh) :Lvl 67 Assault Jerkin (+Acc, +Att) :Lvl 72 Enkidu's Harness :Lvl 72 Errant Houppelande (+hMP, +Mnd for main healing or resting, macro in for non-blue spells) :Lvl 74 Mirage Jubbah (Very, very nice. Acc+10 & Auto Refresh) :Lvl 74 Magus Jubbah +1 (The single best piece for casting blue magic spells.) ::Lvl 74 Narasimha's Vest (+Str, +Acc, +Vit, +Eva | Never for spells, only if you're missing both relic body and SH, or as a Weapon Skill piece.) :Lvl 75 Morrigan's Robe (Very challenging to acquire. Auto Refresh) Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 14 Battle Gloves :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens :Lvl 27 Magna Gloves/Magna Gauntlets (Elvaan) ::Lvl 27 Custom M Gloves/Custom F Gloves (Hume) ::Lvl 27 Elder's Bracers (Galka) ::Lvl 27 Wonder Mitts (Tarutaru; +STR) :Lvl 30 Gigas Bracelets (+HP, +Str, -Dex, -AGI) :Lvl 40 Ogygos's Bracelets (+Str, -Dex) :Lvl 50 Enkelados's Bracelets (+Str, but -Dex) :Lvl 53 Silken Cuffs (+HP, +MP) :Lvl 55 Jaridah Bazubands/Akinji Bazubands (+Acc, +Racc, +Eva) :Lvl 56 Magus Bazubands (+MP, +Parry, Increases chance to learn Blue Magic) :Lvl 57 Light Gauntlets (cheap, str+3, vit+3) I found these VERY useful for your big bang spells. Did i mention cheap?! :Lvl 60 Pallas's Bracelets (+Str, but -Dex) :Lvl 62 Wood Gloves (Elvaan) (Mp+55, Dex+4, Int+4, Vit-3) :Lvl 62 Creek M Mitts (Tarutaru) (HP+65, STR+6, VIT+2, AGI-3) :Lvl 65 Fencing Bracers (+HP, +Att, +Eva) :Lvl 65 Finesse Gloves (+Acc, +Eva) :Lvl 68 Cobra Mittens (+Acc, +Store TP) :Lvl 70 Alkyoneus's Bracelets (+Str, but -Dex) :Lvl 72 Dusk Gloves (+HP, +Att, +Haste) :Lvl 72 Enkidu's Mittens (Str+4, Dex+4, Acc+5, Subtle Blow+2)(Best hands in game for casting physical spells{{) :Lvl 73 Mirage Bazubands (Cool for magic fruit and untill you get Enkidu's) :Lvl 75 Homam Manopolas (Haste+3%, Acc+4, Enmity+3.) :Lvl 75 Denali Wristbands (+Str, +Mnd, +Att, +Eva, -Dmg taken)(weaponskill in these) :Lvl 75 Nashira Gages(Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) :Lvl 75 Morrigan's Cuffs(Prestige equipment) Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 15 Federation Slops ::Lvl 15 Phlegethon's Trousers (+STR, Valkurm Dune's Treasure Casket) :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :Lvl 21 Garrison Hose DD :Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :Lvl 24 Martial Slacks Good for solo with Agi+2 AND Eva+3 :Lvl 25 Kingdom Trousers :Lvl 25 Republic Subligar (+Atk, +RAtk, +VIT) :Lvl 30 Centurion's Cuisses :Lvl 31 Custom Pants(F) / Custom Slacks(M) (Hume RSEs are specially good piece at this level, MP +32, MND +3, CHR +1, although STR -1) :Lvl 38 Cuir Trousers :Lvl 40 Iron Cuisses :Lvl 45 Carapace Subligar :Lvl 54 Magus Shalwar :Lvl 71 Prince's Slops :Lvl 71 Vendor's Slops :Lvl 72 Mirage Shalwar (Part of Relic AF set) :Lvl 72 Enkidu's Subligar' :Lvl 75 'Nashira Seraweels' (Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) :Lvl 75 'Homam Cosciales' (Proto-Omega drop. HP/MP+26, Accuracy+3, Fast Cast, Haste+3% When meleeing and spell casting) Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 'Bounding Boots/''Leaping Boots'' (Leaping or Bounding will last until AF) ::Lvl 7 Leather Highboots :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 13 Light Soleas Good for solo with Eva+3. :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24 Winged Boots :Lvl 29 RSE footwear. Can replace Leaping/Bounding Boots at times. :Lvl 35 Mannequin Pumps (One of the best mage stat boots for the level, also depends on your specific RSE stats) :lvl 38 Mountain Gaiters Str +1 int +2 eva +2 spell interuption -5%. :Lvl 41 Inferno Sabots/Inferno Sabots +1 (+MP and +INT during new moon phase) :Lvl 47 Spirit Moccasins :Lvl 52 '''Magus Charuqs (Part of AF set) :Lvl 62 Marine M Boots / Marine F Boots (hume) (+HP, +Str, +Dex, +Vit, +Agi, -Int, -Mnd, -Chr) :Lvl 67 Rutter Sabatons (Str+3, Vit+2, Att+5, Slow+2%) :Lvl 68 Cobra Leggings (First good TP item for Feet slot) :Lvl 71 Mirage Charuqs (Part of Relic AF set) :Lvl 72 Arborist Nails (slight upgrade from AF feet +MP-wise; probably can be use in MP recovery set) :Lvl 72 Dusk Ledelsens (HP+25 Attack+4 Haste+2% Decreases movement speed) :Lvl 72 Enkidu's Leggings :Lvl 74 Heroic Boots/Heroic Boots +1 (+STR for WS and/or +CHR for healing magic) :Lvl 75 Nashira Crackows (Proto-Ultima drop. Magic acc specific set) :Lvl 75 Homam Gambieras (Proto-Omega drop. HP/MP+31, Accuracy+6, RngAccuracy+6, Haste+3% When meleeing and casting spells.) :Lvl 75 Denali Gamashes (Nyzul Isle drop STR+3 INT+3 MND+3 accuracy+5 magic accuracy +3) :Lvl 75 Morrigan's Pigaches (Salvage drop. MP+20, STR/INT+3, MND+10, Enmity-2, Set: MgcAtk Bonus Swap in for Magic spells.) Waist :Lvl 1 Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Alt.Opt.: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 8 Heko Obi +1 (Don't bother with the NQ.) :Lvl 14 Friar's Rope :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt :Lvl 18 Samsonian Belt or Brave Belt/Barbarian's Belt ::Alt.Opt.: Magic Belt +1 :Lvl 20 Mohbwa Sash +1/Mohbwa Sash ::Alt.Opt.: Silver obi +1 (Same deal as the level 8 Heko Obi +1; See the notes above.) :Lvl 30 Mercenary Captain's Belt :Lvl 34 Gold Obi +1 (See notes of level 8 Heko Obi +1.) :Lvl 40 Qiqirn Sash +1/Qiqirn Sash (Add to your MP recovery set.) :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt (Acc+5, ideal for DD until 48) :Lvl 45 Vanguard Belt (STR+3) :Lvl 48 Life Belt (Acc+10) :Lvl 50 Swift Belt (Combination +haste and +acc belt; will serve you well. Used by most melee DD end game when high +acc is not needed) :Lvl 50 Royal Knight's Belt (STR/DEX/AGI/INT/MND+2 (also CHR+2)) :Lvl 50 Storm Belt (STR+4 Assault: Acc+15) Shanarha Grass Conservation > ??? Sash :Lvl 55 Speed Belt (Expensive, better than Swift Belt ONLY if you don't need the Acc+. Good for nearing the 25% gear Haste cap.) :Lvl 60 Penitent's Rope (Mage stat belt, +MND/+INT) :Lvl 60 Potent Belt (Good upgrade from Life Belt) :Lvl 71 Hierarch Belt (Large mp bonus, and second best hMP belt, under Qiqirn Sash +1 but usually much cheaper) :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt (Good for when using thief sub for the enmity transfer and +STR/DEX/VIT) :Lvl 75 Ninurta's Sash (Far better than Speed Belt, but it's an AV drop.) Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 16 Besieger Mantle :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 26 Exactitude Mantle/+1 :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle +1 ::Lvl 30 Wyvern Mantle (if you use /drg, this is nearly as good as an Amemet) :Lvl 43 Red Cape/+1 (mainly for Burst Affinity) :Lvl 47 Jaguar Mantle (+Atk, +Eva reward from completion of series of Movalpolos quests, ending with For the Birds) :Lvl 55 Royal Army Mantle (+Str +Mnd Ex. Only obtainable with Conquest Points, Rank 6 Sandy) :Lvl 55 Republican Army Mantle (+Dex, +Vit, +HP, Ex. Only obtainable with Conquest Points, Rank 6 Bastok) :Lvl 60 Behemoth Mantle/+1 (+Atk, +HP) :Lvl 61 Amemet Mantle/+1 :Lvl 64 Smilodon Mantle Str +4/5 new item with expansion :Lvl 69 Psilos Mantle (Nice upgrade from NQ Amemet) :Lvl 70 Mirage Mantle (Part of Relic AF set) :Lvl 71 Forager's Mantle (Second best mantle for any Melee in the game) ::Alt.Opt: Prism Cape (Mainly for swap in when you use Magic spells) :Lvl 74 **Cuchulain's Mantle** (Easily one of the best. Orc (S) BCNM drop) :Lvl 75 Cerberus Mantle/+1 (Expensive) Neck :Lvl 07 Justice Badge :Lvl 09 Armiger's Lace :Lvl 15 Bird Whistle :Lvl 21 Spike Necklace (macro out for Wild Carrot) :Lvl 24 Tiger Stole ( Great DD attack piece and easy to obtain through the San d'Oria quest Black Tiger Skins :Lvl 26 Holy Phial :Lvl 30 Ajase Beads (Coo Keja the Unseen) :Lvl 33 Peacock Charm/'Peacock Amulet' :Lvl 40 Mohbwa Scarf/Mohbwa Scarf +1 :Lvl 50 Beak Necklace/Beak Necklace +1 :Lvl 60 Chivalrous Chain (+Acc, +STR, and "Store TP" +1) :Lvl 73 Fortitude Torque (Sword skill and +VIT) Ring :Lvl 1 Windurstian Ring/'San d'Orian Ring'/'Bastokan Ring' ::Alt.Opt.: Hermit's Ring :Lvl 10 Astral Ring (Likely to be expensive) ::Alt.Opt.: Eremite's Ring/Eremite's Ring +1 :Lvl 14 Balance Ring/Balance Ring +1 (for TP) and Courage Ring/Courage Ring +1 (for WS) ::Alt.Opt.1: Knowledge Ring/Knowledge Ring +1 ::Alt.Opt.2: Energy Ring/Energy Ring +1 (if you need the +MP over the other stats) :Lvl 30 Rajas Ring (COP Completion Reward, melee stats) :Lvl 30 Divisor Ring (ACC+6, ATT+3, active only when job level is a multiple of 5.) ::Alt.Opt.: Tamas Ring (COP Completion Reward, mage stats) ::Alt.Opt.: Archer's Ring/ Shikaree Ring :Lvl 34 Venerer Ring (+Acc) :Lvl 35 Jaeger Ring (+Acc, +Racc, drops from Carmine Dobsonfly :Lvl 36 Deft Ring/Deft Ring +1 (for TP) and Puissance Ring/Puissance Ring +1 (for WS) ::Alt.Opt.1: Aura Ring/Aura Ring +1 or Black Ring (if you need +MP) :Lvl 40 Sniper's Ring/+1 (+Acc, +Racc, -Def) :Alt.Opt.1: Woodsman Ring (+Acc, +Racc -Eva, ENM drop) :Lvl 49 Ecphoria Ring (+Acc, +Store TP) :Lvl 50 Ulthalam's Ring (TOAU Completion Reward, melee stats) :Lvl 50 Garrulous Ring (+Str, +Agi) and Unyielding Ring (+Dex, +Vit) :Lvl 55 Lava's Ring and Kusha's Ring set. Set bonus: Acc+12, Att+6 :Lvl 57 Toreador's Ring (Acc+7, HP+10, reward from ENM Pulling the Plug) :Lvl 59 Tiger Ring (Cheap AGI and Attack boost) :Lvl 72 Triumph Ring or Ruby Ring (+Str) :Lvl 74 Flame Ring (incomplete) Earring The selections here are for the most part focusing on +MP. However, with a wide variety of choices, feel free to implement the earrings that you perfer in these slots. :Lvl 1 Cassie Earring :Lvl 10 Energy Earring +1/Energy Earring or Onyx Earring (You can opt for +HP earrings, but personally I'd use these to cast more in a single battle at these levels.) ::Lvl 10: Optical Earring :Lvl 17 Valor Earring (If you've picked up a pair of the Energy Earring +1, then skip these.) :Lvl 21 Beetle Earring +1 (+Atk, -Eva) :Lvl 29 Cunning Earring ::Alternate Option: Dodge Earring (Good for soloing.)) :Lvl 30 Morion Earring +1/Morion Earring :Lvl 40 Enhancing Earring :Lvl 45 Astral Earring :Lvl 45 Tortoise Earring +1 {+Atk, -Eva) :Lvl 47 Moldavite Earring (+MAtt. for blue magic spells) :Lvl 49 Mana Earring +1/Mana Earring ::Lvl 49: Heims Earring ::Lvl 49: Boroka Earring (A piece that can be added to a MP recovery set.) :Lvl 50 Antivenom Earring and Insomnia Earring ::Lvl 50: Velocity Earring (Good for soloing.) :Lvl 55 Desamilion's Earring RSE earring Elvaan +2int, +15mp ::Lvl 55 Gayanj's Earring RSE earring Galka +2int, +10mp ::Lvl 55: Quantz's Earring RSE earring Hume +1int, +1mnd, +10mp ::Lvl 55: Zedoma's Earring RSE earring Galka +30mp ::Lvl 55: Waetoto's Earring RSE earring Taru +2str, +1vit :Lvl 55 Spike Earring (+Atk, -Eva) :Lvl 60 Phantom Earring +1/Phantom Earring ::Lvl 60: Elusive Earring (Soloing purposes.) :Lvl 61: Minuet Earring (+Str, +Dex) (also +Acc w/ minuet active) :Lvl 65: Diabolos's Earring (+Acc when not in Darkness weather) :Lvl 65: Relaxing Earring (Add to MP recovery set.) :Lvl 67: Hades Earring +1/Hades Earring or Death Earring ::Lvl 67: Omniscient Earring +1/Omniscient Earring (+INT.) :Lvl 67: Triumph Earring +1/Triumph Earring (+STR.) :Lvl 72: Magnetic Earring :lvl 72: Ethereal Earring nice, especially for soloing/duoing. :Lvl 72: Suppanomimi (Especially if using Ninja Sub) :Lvl 75: Novio Earring :Lvl 75: Brutal Earring :Lvl 75: Loquacious Earring MP and Fast Cast Shield For the times when you are not using Ninja as a sub-job. :Lvl 8 Pelte :Lvl 29 Faerie Shield :Lvl 30 Tortoise Shield :Lvl 30 Wyvern Targe (When subbing /DRG) :Lvl 39 Nymph Shield +1 ( +4 +4 +4 +4 +4 +4 +4 +4) :Lvl 42 Spellcaster's Ecu Converts 15HP to MP :Lvl 58 Astral Shield :Lvl 68 Astral Aspis :Lvl 71 Legion Scutum (+Hmp, +Mp, -enmity) :Lvl 74 Genbu's Shield :Lvl 75 Acheron Shield Closing Note Guide created by User:Mercurialwings with the help of friends and modifications from others (please feel free to add your name here). Thanks to User:Andres for the template. :Numerous edits and general meddling by User:Volkai :Many additions by User:Azulmagia and User:Lethewaters :A few low level additions by User:Gorp Category:Guides